Christopher Lewis
Christopher Lewis is a tenderhearted, pure-blood wizard who is currently residing alone at the Forest of Dean. He is known for his survival of the Killing Curse and the Breakup Curse in 2015, whom later died and continually resurrected via the stone's remaining power. Biography Early Life Christopher Lewis, formerly muggle-born, is born to two muggle parents, Merri and Daniel Lewis on November 20th, 2002 at Mercy Hospital in Portland Downtown Waterfront in Southern Maine. At the age of two, he was diagnosed with low-level autism and ADHD by a Muggle PhD. He attended Children's Odyssey at the age of three from 2006-2008, and at one point, he had to attend over the Summer of 2008. At first, Christopher was homeschooled by his mother, but later started attending White Rock Elementary, a primary school, then later attended Great Falls Elementary, where he was killed in a car accident in 2012. When his soul was transplanted by Albus Dumbledore to another body, he is able to retain his functionality, in which this body was another wizard in the form of a nine year old, who died of a Killing Curse. He was sorted into Ravenclaw in 2004. At the age of 11, he was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and has chosen to attend. 2014-2015 Year At the start of the year, however, he was sorted into Gryfindor House. Shortly during the second quarter, he had lessons from Dumbledore on his past, and also some advance tutoring in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is part of his success in that field. During this year, he was unexpectedly selected in the Goblet of Fire during this year's Triwizard Tournament, and is to compete with Dumstrang and Beauxbaxtons. Just days before the second task, he was given a girlfriend at the age of 12 (with legal permission). Although, this violates the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Romance in Section E Paragraph 12, but he was given permission by Headmaster Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Muggle Governor Paul LePage. Ten days later, the Ministry outlawed the restriction (Educational Decree No. 1) making the freedom of romance be changed to the minimum of the age of twelve. When World War III rises, he fought in a duel with a melee death eater. This continues until June, and his girlfriend and spare were protecting him from possible curses casted, or sword damages, if any. Just days later, the Ministry is angry at Wizarding Parents and Muggle Parents for forcing their child to not go to school dances, which resulted in Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of magic to send out Educational Decree No. 6, which is a felony offense if violated, and will void any protection from parents, making them vulnerable to attacks from Voldemort. On height of the relationship, the Ministry has released Educational Decree No. 8, which prohibits the use of the Breakup Curse, which prevents the unauthorized and unreasonable ending of a relationship. When he was invited to World Finals for Odyssey of the Mind, Voldemort returns in a small town called Inoia, in a park where the trophy was bewitched to be a portkey. After the duel, he returns to Yakley Hall to report that Lord Voldemort has returned to power. A month later, after school is out for the summer, under orders of Dumbledore, the Order went in and took him, and before they depart, Shacklebolt turns to the refugee's guardians and said "I cannot believe how you treated your son. This is what you get for this." He is then resided in Room 1003 at the London Headquarters, thirty minutes from Kings Cross Station. He is also permitted to use magic outside Hogwarts which means the Trace is cleared from him. 2015-2016 Year Christopher did start to participate in XC/Track and Field as a Hogwarts Student during this and the following school year. On October 19, a second-year student (actually Lord Voldemort) casted the Breakup Curse at my girlfriend the night before in the cave, causing the end of a relationship at 11:20 am the next morning, located at the Transfiguration Courtyard. He died at the Ravenclaw Tower under intensive care. For some unknown reason, he survived and mastered death. After the incident, he decided to create a Defense Against the Dark Arts group known as Dumbledore's Army, and trained nearly fifty students with the necessary defensive spells. Shortly after, he was appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts when Educational Decree No. 15 is enforced by the Ministry of Magic. 2016-2017 Year Upon arriving at Hogwarts, he realized that carriages were no longer magically moving by itself, but by thestrals (since he was killed in the Ravenclaw Tower the previous year and survived). During the year at some point, he was appointed as a Prefect of Gryffindor House for the school year, and was later appointed as Undersecretary Headmaster of Hogwarts at the end of the first semester. The start of the second semester was a flop in the scale. A norovirus outbreak occurred in Hogsmeade, which spread like wildfire, resulting in mandatory evacuations. Hogwarts was affected, and closed down for one day to those who do not wish to be affected. Some point during the second semester of this year, under Dumbledore's orders. he reformed a special army known as the Shewolf Pack, which will play a role later on. World War III ended on June 15th when he and his ex-girlfriend reconciled for one night, due to the graduation dance. Of course he attended, and slow danced at approximately 8:41 pm that evening, according to Ministry Officials and Muggle Guards at the presence. Shortly after, he was titled as Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Reconcilinist of the Wizarding World, which ends the Second Semester. Christopher participated in the Battle of Hogwarts shortly after the Graduation Events, in which at some point in, transferred to GLA (Greater London Area), where Voldemort is taken down, but for a short time. However, this battle ends tragically. Upon arriving at Number 12 Grimmauld Place as a temporary residence while waiting for an opening at the London Headquarters, he was met by Professor McGonagall's patronus regarding the incident: His ex-girlfriend was attacked and scolded under the breakup curse, thanks to Evan Rosier. 2017-2018 Year At the end of August, Dolores Umbridge (who is imperiused by Bartemius Crouch Junior) secretly put Severus Snape under the Imperius Curse to make the love letter that is being sent to a girl scare her. To scare her, Snape put her under the Imperius Curse, under orders of Umbridge. This was successful, but several witches and wizards were able to catch on to that and reported it to the Ministry of Magic. This was not dealt with until several months later. The Third Wizarding War had important events, but not much action input, but of Voldemort's return, other than to cause outright terror to both the Wizarding Community and Muggles alike. On 6 May, he fell in love with a girl, named Alison Black, a then-second year Gryffindor (whose mother was under the Imperius Curse later on), and also exempt from the Decree of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Although he continues to suffer since he only sees her at church, rather than at school and this also led to The Battle of Camp Vega. She disappeared on the evening on 20 May, which led to his death at the Astronomy Tower. On 30 May, a failure between him and his ex-girlfriend resulted in the cause because of Barty's input from The Battle of Hogwarts in 2017. This did get reported due to an accidental error, which resulted in Umbridge, tricking him into copying-pasting the letter. This led to the revolt later on, known as the Revolt Against Umbridge Campaign. On 31 May, 2018, a new program called The Revolt Against Umbridge Campaign was formed from several Ministry Heads from each department to interrogate Umbridge for her crimes against her "victims". This led to a violent battle called The Battle of the Malfoy Manor. This started and ended on the exact same day, and it lasted only two hours. The intent of this battle was to capture Umbridge and take her to the Headquarters of Dumbledore's Army to interrogate her. This was planned to be taking place at the Malfoy Manor during a meeting with Umbridge and the Death Eaters. When he summoned ISIS to be under the Imperius Curse to help penetrate the Malfoy Manor, they are willing to give up their terrorist act and join the Muggle's Army (this was a branch of Dumbledore's Army). With ISIS and Dumbledore's Army, they all bombed security entrances, causing alarms to blare, but was silenced before alerting the Death Eaters. Therefore, him and his large army claimed victory over the battle and has kidnapped Umbridge. However, Umbridge was taken into Azkaban Prison, but left when the Ministry of Magic finds out that she was telling the truth to the ministry few days later. This resulted in The Battle of the Forbidden Forest days later. On June 17, the Ministry has detected that a missing individual was not been found for twenty-eight days, which resulted in giving The Department of Romantic Relationships the right to issue a legal statement stating that a breakup is necessary, or cheating will be in the result. This resulted into a lot of problems regarding issues like that. At the end of his fourth year, the Ministry of Magic opens 12 Grimmauld Place in London to him to live for the entire summer there instead of London HQ, but he does alternate via. The Floo Network to get to one section to the other. Later this summer, he attended Camp 207 and ran into what was used to be Voldemort until he gave up and transferred his powers to someone else. Not only that, but he had a sister as well. On 15 August, he claimed his life and declared that "Jesus is Lord" on an evening, where thirty others also decided to do. Two nights later, he has decided to be baptized that Saturday, and yes, it was mentioned by one of the youth pastors the following morning. The Battle of Hogwarts On 20 August, the Battle of Hogwarts took place, defeating Lord Voldemort one last time since his horcruxes are now broken. He was defeated by his own Breakup Curse during a duel where Christopher used a disarming spell against him during this particular duel. 2018-2019 Year The year is peaceful and quiet, despite attempted lures to Homosexuality and false lies about girls. The Reveal of Alison Black However, that all changed: On September 16, with the Ministry on the look out. Two figures with matching sunglasses walked in. When one of them took off the glasses, it was that girl that went missing for sixteen (almost seventeen) weeks. After realizing one student was behind the disappearance, Christopher went with the Ministry and proceeded to place a $2000 fineSee Missing Child Search Program (wizarding world) against him (referring to the perpetrator). The Second Disappearance of Alison Black However, this is where it gets scary: Two weeks later, a huge ministry drop occurred.. Relationships are slowly getting damaged, but it's plain obvious. Also, this became also obvious: the one that went lost for sixteen weeks went missing again. This time, it took two weeks, which was an additional $250 fine against the perpetrator. Reappeared only one on October 21, she went missing the week after that. Malfoy's Regime However, October 5, a red flag alarm went off at the Ministry of Magic that Voldemort (which was revealed to be Draco Malfoy's Brother) has come to power with the seven new horcruxes scattered across New England. (See Horcrux Hunt (2018)), which caused a period of "living hell" and nightmares. Barty's Illegal Dating Arrangements On October 16, six death eaters plotted to take over Christopher's plan to date his future crush by assigning "unwanted boyfriends" to grab both girls in secret. They plotted this by causing a windstorm and cutting the power through Hogsmeade Village. The SWAT Team gathered outside that morning to inspect the power lines, nothing is wrong. Unfortunately, it was too late when the Ministry of Magic found out the Death Eater's plan was complete. The Ministry ended up sending Aurors and SWAT Team to the Malfoy Manor where the six accomplices were arrested and charged a felony for illegal seduction and arrangements. For more information based on this event, see Illegal Dating Arrangements Plot (2018). Morning Horcrux Hunt On October 21, Christopher called in the SWAT Team to go and destroy Horcruxes after he set up an archived generator from 2015 when he was dating his ex (see 2014-2015 Year) Three horcruxes were destroyed that morning in a matter of 45 minutes. Voldemort found out about this and posed a threat towards Hogwarts the next morning. Four Horcruxes were destroyed in a matter of an hour, and Voldemort was defeated after being distracted torturing a former-Voldemort's sibling. Rematch of the Triwizard Tournament The Ministry decided that they were going to do a rematch from the 2014-15 season after it went wrong. Four champions were selected this time (yet, again). The competing schools are Hogwarts, Ilvermorny and the Beaubaxtons. Reunion With Alison Black On November 4, 2018, Christopher found his in-love partner from the end of the previous year (See The Third Wizarding War). He instantly got the bond-of-blood charm protection by, yet again, the holding-hands, which provides a powerful symbol in the Wizarding Community. The Battle of Hogsmeade However, this sparked up another threat against Hogwarts for some reason, and a mass meeting was held that night to discuss the threat against Hogwarts. Since then, Christopher sent out a huge army of SWAT Team members, conjured statues to come alive, and called in the Shewolf Pack right at Eastpoint Church. That same night, Christopher only had three hours of sleep, due to the threat against Hogsmeade. Waking up at 12:30 AM the next morning, tried to sleep until he gotten woken up by an alarm call set by Siri that the Death Eaters are waiting at the castle grounds. Christopher then agreed with Bellatrix Lestrange, assistant head of the army to fire the battle at 5 o'clock sharp (in the morning). This, then becomes one of the most violent and bloodiest battles in the wizarding world. For more information on the incident, see The Battle of Hogsmeade (2018). In Between Wars On November 7, he found out that the curse is still on him. When he got his blood replaced, several charms were also removed (counting the Bond of Blood Charm applied on 6 May). This caused a huge panic to the wizarding community. The Breakup of Alison Black On November 12, 2018, the Ministry of Magic received tip that a relationship is far to damaged (see above for background) to continue. After hours of meeting with the Ministry and investigation by both Aurors and Muggle Police, they returned to the Ministry, saying that Christopher could no longer keep up with the relationship, and it must end. He therefore, decided that the best way to survive is to break up. The next morning, Muggle Vice President Mike Pence, enforced all flags to be flown at half-staff for the next several days nationwide in response to that tragic incident. This has caused attention to both Muggles and The Wizarding Community. The Rise In Power of Lilly Black On December 2, 2018, alarm rose in the Wizarding Community where Lily Black escaped Azkaban Prison. This resulted in red flag on Christopher's end, and in the community. Two days later, he recieved note that Black managed to commit "guided elope", which is now illegal in the wizarding community, and caused harm. Christopher took over the Ministry (with permission from Kingsley Shacklebolt, current minister) to do everything he can with the Ministry as a whole to "cool this down" The illegal relationship is broken just nine hours later, making it the "shortest relationship" in the Wizarding Community. New laws also passed like production, possession and distribution of child pornography is also outlawed, as well as other actions like sexting and abstinence-death eater relationships. However, at the end of that week, that evil mother transformed to Lord Voldemort, despite her being female, and caused a huge panic within. Just three days later, seven horcruxes were created in total. Although two horcruxes are already destroyed in the process, one of the five remaining is the hardest of all. This horcrux will strengthen as problems rise. On the week of 16 December 2018, Christopher faced trauma after being rejected five times in a week, hitting the record of the previous events. This alerted the National Suicide Prevention Hotline District 23. Christopher's Vacation in Florida On December 26, Christopher took off to Orlando through Muggle Transportation by Airplane. The flight was merely three hours long nonstop on Frontiers Airlines, and has stayed for five days, returning on the cloudy evening of New Year's Eve. Videos of the air trip can be found on YouTube, the return trip will be uploaded on a later date. Defeat of Lilly Black When Christopher used a theory called blood transmission on a random black boyfriend of a white girl, the Ministry of Magic recognizes it as Christopher rather than the real one, in which resulted in the destruction of a intangible horcrux, which turned out to be some sort of diary. This resulted in the Battle of the Department of Romantic Relationships, which ended up with a defeat of Lady Voldemort. Tragedy At Hogwarts On the week of January 27, tragedy stuck Hogwarts when he witnessed what turned out to be a hoax (but is real as of Ronald Weasley, then-head of Magical Law Enforcement) set by Death Eaters as a smear campaign to kill Christopher. Although it was successful, it ultimately failed when he was found alive after surviving the venomous snake bites he was given as a victim. The Fall of Barty Crouch On 12 February, Christopher was called to Hogwarts regarding a mass threat that Barty will break in and seduce every last female attending Hogwarts as a protest. However, his plan failed when Christopher alerted Professor Dumbledore, told him to flee and have McGonagall take the post temporarily. By the time Christopher claimed the elder wand, and Crouch is defeated in the Serpentine Corridor, most of Hogwarts is already badly damaged, resulting in another snow day to give time to the staff and students to repair the damages caused by Death Eaters. Valentine's Day When Christopher's "special one" disappeared for most of the week of February 10, he was fine at first, but when Valentine's Day arrives, he starts to freak out, become worrisome over this. It was not until the very next day that she had some sort of illness. Magical Skills and Abilities Christopher's magical skills and abilities are no similar to an average student at Hogwarts. His ability to cast a patronus charm at a young age seems to be comparable to Harry Potter as well as several others. He first successfully casted the Patronus Charm at the age of 12, whereas with Harry, he is able to first cast a successful one at 13. Love/Dating Christopher's ability of love is just outright above average than any other male wizard attending Hogwarts. As he was in a relationship with Alison Black, his ability of love became stronger. This is how when his decision to break up with her is a must by recommendation of the Ministry of Magic, he burst in to tears and had an immediate heartache that night. During one instance he was nearly killed in the Gryfindoor Common Area just six days after the decision is made. Dark Arts Christopher is one of the only few non-Dark wizards whom are highly proficient in the Dark Arts at all levels. During several instances, he casted the Breakup Curse during battles to keep the Death Eater-relationships at bay. He is one of the extremely rare witches and wizards to have permission to use the sinister of all magic, although he only uses it when necessary (contradicting to Bellatrix's words about the Dark Arts) unlike Tom Riddle, Gellert Grindelwald and any other Dark Wizard. Parseltounge Christopher, like Harry Potter and Herpo the Foul, has the ability to speak Parseltounge without having a connection of some sort to Salazar Slytherin as ancestor or heir. Christopher does talk to a sidewinder rattlesnake that is actually a human in her animagus form, who once was a viper, like Nagini until Barty Crouch Junior is at large. Other Abilities *Defense Against Dark Arts *Charms *Apparation *Flying *Dueling *Non-Verbal Magic Posessions * Wand Christopher's first wand was a foot long (30-33 cm). His wand type is made of Mahogany, with a special Unicorn Hair, designed to repel a bit of evil, but not as effectively. Now, he has a branch of the Elder Wand, whereas the True Elder was in possession of Bartemius Crouch Junior, but Christopher mastered it and won when he fought and defeated Barty in The Battle of Hogwarts. Relationships With Others Katherine Green Christopher's first girlfriend during his first year, is known for her dueling champion, with full knowledge of it during her first years, fending her boyfriend Christopher off from death eaters during the Third World War. She is now working as Head of Department of Romantic Relationships at the Ministry of Magic. They broke up on 19 October, 2015 after the terrorist attacks and the cave incident the night before. Alison Black Christopher's relationship with Alison Black is strong, but was ended when a letter (actually sent by Barty Crouch Junior) threatened him to be killed if he refused to break the bond, in which it is required. Lucius Malfoy Christopher's conversations with Lucius Malfoy is based on the activity regarding Death Eaters and how many of them escaped Azkaban in early 2015. He often fended off the Death Eaters, while his wife Narcissa remains at the Malfoy Manor for the time being. In Early 2019, Lucius and the rest of the Malfoy Family was called to Hogwarts to defend the school from Barty Crouch Jr. and his forces, and they each took turns puppy-guarding the grounds. On 9 February 2019, Lucius was catting with Christopher on the history of the Elder Wand's allegiance and how it transfers. As soon as he left, Jason Malfoy comes in, killing his own father, Lucius in the process. Christopher then, obtains Lucius's memories (through the tear flask method), and it it currently in Dumbledore's office. Category:2002 Births Category:Males Category:Gryffindors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sorted in 2014 Category:2018 Deaths Category:2019 Deaths Category:Breakup Curse Victims Category:Depressive Curse Victims Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Elder Wand Masters Category:Wizards Category:Parselmouths Category:Aurors Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:2015 Deaths Category:Residents of the Forest of Dean Category:Individuals Exempt From The Trace Category:Hogwarts Prefects Category:Department of Romantic Relationships Personnel Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims